


Mistletoe

by NEStar



Series: Home for the Holidays [7]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: 12 Days of Sanditon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: Christmas Eve at the Parker house.
Series: Home for the Holidays [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570330
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Mistletoe

It was the night before Christmas and all through the house, all the Parker's were laughing because Tom had a mistletoe hat and was trying to catch everyone at least once.

The kids loved it and had run, shrieking, around and around the house and had gotten caught multiple times. 

Arthur and Diana had managed to be caught fairly early on - mostly because that hadn’t realized what was happening - so it was just Sidney and, surprisingly, Mary who were keeping away.

Sidney was holed up in the downstairs bathroom when his phone pinged.

Cookie Girl: Informal poll. The youngest kids are trying to convince Mom & Dad to let them open one gift tonight, saying it’s a thing EVERYONE does now. Parker family?

Me: You make ‘em wait. We hand out breakfast first, get the kids good and hyped up, like the horses at the Kentucky Derby.

Me: I think Henry nearly passed out last year because he hyperventilated.

Cookie Girl: Okay, on one hand that’s cruel, but on the other hand, which is getting older and really likes to sleep, that’s genius.

Cookie Girl: So, what are you doing tonight?

Me: My older brother found a mistletoe hat and is terrorizing us.

Cookie Girl: 🤣🤣🤣

A scratching sound drew Sidney’s attention. Shit. Tom had found the key.


End file.
